Mass Effect: Reborn Alliance Data
by Freedom Guard
Summary: This is the updated data pertaining to the Mass Effect: Reborn Alliance story and while this is basic work, it can help establish the idea of how the story goes. I hope that this data can help so forgive me if some of the data looks odd.


Mass Effect: Reborn Alliance

...

Greetings to all my readers...

As you have guessed, I have deleted the previous story/document of Mass Effect: Reborn Alliance and there is a good reason for it. I was told by a previous reviewer that I should place it in a more fitting category and since this story borrows elements from WOW and ME, I decided to place it into the crossover section to be fair. I have not yet decided to make this story, but I have been working on some of the basics of the structure of the story and I decided that I will be placing it into this to show the idea of how the Systems Alliance would look if we have the WOW races in it instead of just humanity alone. Now here is the data-cards for the seven races of the SA, the first is the first founding race of the Alliance, the Terran Commonwealth, and the second founding race, the Night Elf Nation. The others are the High Elf Empire, the Draenei Federation, the Dwarven Kingdoms, the Gnomish Combine, and the Worgen Clans, the data cards will have basic data and some files pertaining to them.

So since this is basic data, the more serious data will ONLY come out once this is in full production.

And afterwards, I will answer some questions that I might be asked on what are the mechanics of the story. And here we go with the race bio-cards.

...

The Terran Commonwealth:

Government: Unified Government: Terran High Council

Homeworld: Earth, Sol System, Local Cluster

Colonial Headquarters: Neo Terra, Epsilon Eridani System

Current number of worlds owned: 150

Ag-Worlds: 40

Industrial/Resource Worlds: 40

Garden Worlds: 70

Military Branches: Commonwealth Marine Corps, Army, Space borne Navy, Planetary Surface Navy, Air-Force, Mage Corps, Paladin Corps.

...

Night Elf Nation

Government: Matriarchal: Sisterhood of Elune

Homeworld: Darnassai Prime, Alatri System

Colonial Headquarters: Nordrassail Prime, Castanier System

Current number of worlds owned: 80

Ag-Worlds: 20

Industrial/Resource Worlds: 20

Garden Worlds: 40

Military Branches: The Sentinels (combining elements of the Terran Equivalents of the Army, Air Force, Planetary and Space borne Navy, and Marines)

...

Dwarven Kingdoms

Government: Monarchy/Council: Three Hammers Council

Homeworld: Khaz Tarkuna Prime, Alrakhis System

Colonial Headquarters: Ironforge Prime, Trashune System

Current number of worlds owned: 100

Ag-Worlds: 20

Industrial/Resource Worlds: 60

Garden Worlds: 20

Military Branches: The Thunder Hammers (Army), Storm Shatterers (Air Force), Sea Lords (Planetary Navy), Star Breakers (Space Borne Navy), Lightning Pikes (Marine Corps), Rune Speakers (Mage Corps)

...

High Elf Empire

Government: Monarchy: The Sun-Voyager House

Homeworld: Tahl'darssil Prime, Matlair System

Colonial Headquarters: Yanuel Prime, Dasneall System

Current number of worlds owned: 60

Ag-Worlds: 12

Industrial/Resource Worlds: 18

Garden Worlds: 30

Military Branches: Sun-Blades (Army), Skystriders (Air Force), Star Lancers (Space Borne Navy), Tidal Guards (Planetary Navy), Star Vanguard (Marine Corps), Silver Reavers (Mage Corps)

...

Draenei Federation

Government: Federal Government

Homeworld: Erader Prime, Jaskai System

Colonial Headquaters: Dranosai Prime: Ultearii System

Current number of worlds owned: 70

Ag-Worlds: 30

Industrial/Resource Worlds: 20

Garden Worlds: 20

Military Branches: Federation Marines, Army. Space Borne Navy, Planetary Borne Navy, Air-force, Vindicator Corps, Mage Corps.

...

Worgen Clans

Government: Meritocratic Council: The Clans of the Silver Moon

Homeworld: Sildaraii Prime, Mastark System

Coloninal Headquarters: Fenrias Prime: Castiell System

Current number of worlds owned: 90

Ag-Worlds: 40

Industrial/Resource Worlds: 20

Garden Worlds: 30

Military Branches: The Clan Guard (Combined elements of Army, Air Force, Marines, Planetary Navy, Space Borne Navy, Mage Corps)

...

Gnomish Combine

Government: Monarchy: The Mekka-torque Family Guild

Homeworld: Gnomeran Prime, Tawna System

Colonial Headquarters: Yusanris Prime, Ulwenai System

Current number of worlds owned: 50

Ag-Worlds: 15

Industrial/Resource Worlds: 15

Garden Worlds: 20

Military Branches: The Steel Collective (Combined elements of Army, Air Force, Marines, Planetary Navy, Space Borne Navy, Mage Corps)

...

Here are the questions I feel you might ask me and I hope the answers I give will help clear things up for you all.

1. **What is the status of magic?**

I borrowed a concept from the movie the Sorcerer's Apprentice, this was based on the idea that those who are born with magic have a highly advanced nervous system and due to this, can influence the world all around them. But for this story, I went for the approach of having a secondary nervous system that does not connect to the body in the normal way the normal nervous system would. the secondary system instead focuses on manipulating energy and uses a portion of the body's naturally generated body heat and electricity to make magic work. This is a biological evolution in the various SA races and as such is accepted as normal, but in order to accept the various magical branches in WOW, I made the change to have the secondary nervous system be attuned to a certain field of magic.

In each race, there are some variations but the tests are the same, the first test is used to determine if a person or a set of persons have the second nervous system and can use magic. Once that is verified, the second test deals with finding the focus of the student. If a student favors arcane magic, then they are taken as Mages, if they focus on Divine Magic, then they are ranked as Priests or if they show exceptional physical traits along with Divine magic, they are ranked as Paladins, if the favor Druidic Magic, then they are trained as Druids. The same rule goes for Shamanism and Warlock Magic to be fair though the users of said magic will have different rules associated with them.

2. **What happened to the WOW classes?**

The WOW Classes naturally have undergone a few changes in order to be in a more sci-fi setting but have not lost some of the functions that made them unique in WOW in the first place. The Warriors for example may now use guns more often but are still trained in the art of melee weapons as a vast portion of their melee arsenals have been upgraded to have a variety of abilities to make them useful even when facing a more powerful foe, and in turn they will have some skills that were normally seen from the Hunters to take advantage of the fact that they are now using guns more often. The new Warrior class can dual wield guns alongside the Hunters though that feature only applies to one handed guns so we can have something that seems to be cool and takes advantage of the fact that both WOW classes can indeed dual wield.

This time around since we're taking a more sci-fi setting the designation Warrior is removed and instead it will be focused on the more modern areas and as such, the terms we have for modern day combat personnel apply, though this might only apply to some of the races as the others have their own designations.

The Hunters will still be the same but will have some brand new functions to deal with the more modern situation that they are in. The presence of more modern technology and the current skills of Hunters can have them serve as demolition experts and elite Snipers, along with trackers as the Pets will be the ones that are organic and raised by the Hunters, or cyborg pets that have special functions and abilities compared to the organic ones. The trackers are able to also function as couriers if their pets can carry message hidden in data pads or can be given the ability to speak or act as a relay between their Hunter master and the ones that the Hunter wishes to speak to. The ones trained as demolition experts take their training in engineering as well as some other branches to more serious combat levels and can be sent to demolish key target buildings and more to help with the war effort.

The Priests will also be around but as before have undergone some changes, they can wear special armor that is made to not inhibit their magic and allow them to be protected from attack. They are divided into the Healer class that focus entirely of using their magic to heal wounds, cure sickness and poisons, and also to bolster the morale of their fellow soldiers. The next is the Battle Priests which are more attuned to Priests in WOW who dabble in Shadow Magic, so they do have some healing skills but are more focused in a combat role and as such are at times given stronger armor and better weapons, along with more demanding training so they can prove to be valuable assets. And the last can be described as Pillar Priests who use heavy spport magic and sealing wards to enhance their comrades in battle.

The Warlocks will be around though their numbers will be smaller since some of the Alliance races forbid the use of magic attuned to manipulating dark forces and allow only sanctioned and cleared groups of Warlocks to work in their forces. Warlocks due to their focus on what the Alliance sees as forbidden magic, are not always welcomed but tolerated and constantly watched for any possibility of being corrupted by the very powers the seek to powers are deadly as the WOW warlocks though they take a more technological appearance and they can still summon their minions though they have to be trained on how to avoid being corrupted easily by their summons and how to bind them to their will.

Druids are also present though the more common Druids are seen among the Night Elves due to their cultural reverence to nature as well as being naturally attuned to Druidic magic. The only other race that can considered to be as attuned to Druidic magic naturally are the members of the Worgen Clans. That does not mean that no other races can be Druids though as those who have an affinity to it can be trained, so Human, High Elf, Dwarven, Gnomish or Draenei Druids are not uncommon.

Paladins are still the same but due to their fusion of Magic and Warfare are relegated to a different fighting force since they can fight like regular or elite soldiers yet use Divine Magic. Thus they will remain the same though they can use most of the weapons already present in their respective race's military arsenal. They serve also as support officers and troops due to their more varied abilities. the various subclasses of Paladin builds in WOW are also able to exist here as well as some WOW RPG classes that I have been researching on in my free time. There is also a level of tension and wariness between Paladins and Death Knights due to their different origins, though they are not adverse to working together. Still that does not mean that their relations are cordial.

Death Knights are just as rare and regulated as Warlocks if you are curious, though at a far greater level than Warlocks. The people who are part of the Death Knight Classes are more battle oriented and focus on Dark Magic so they are twice as watched by their fellows. Their power and combat prowess is welcomed in times of crisis but not for long so they are usually relegated to a different branch as are the Warlocks. They too have a dislike for Paladins since they are in essence the dark mirrors of the Paladins. The Alliance Death Knights were a collection of various members who had been freed from mental domination and while free, retained their dark powers and technology. Seeing that they had the knowledge on how they were transformed into what they are now, they decided to turn this power against their former jailors.

Their back story will be explained in due time since they are obviously different from the WOW Lore Death Knights.

3. **What kind of weapons/Armor are there for the SA to use?**

The weapons will still be the same as in WOW and the same can be said for the weapons, but have a more sci-fi setting and therefore will be modified. Shields for example can now be folded and carried by soldiers and can extend forth with a command switch. Think of the shield used by Percy Jackson but a lot smaller and lighter, it would be a real problem if you had to lug around a Tower Shield and then have to use a two handed Gun. Another shield idea would be similar to the Shields used by Starcraft II Marines which is melded to the Armor but does not inhibit the user from using two handed weapons and give them an added measure of protection.

Guns will undergo a major revolution here as we will no longer have the guns from WOW since in modern eyes, those are beyond old fashioned and as such, we have more...modern style weapons. Therefore we have Assault Rifles, Carbines, Machine Pistols, Submachine Guns, Sniper Rifles, Machine Guns, SAWs, Marksman Rifles and the like. These weapons will come in two flavors, basic weapons and elemental weapons. The basic obviously speaks for itself as it uses conventional ammunition, while elemental speaks of weapons that have in built features to allow for the use of elemental energy infusion to ammunition, allowing the rounds to have magical properties and as such, are a step above regular bullets.

This does not mean however the bows and crossbows will go out of style, for example the Night Elves and the High Elves still use bows though these are more high tech and magically infused versions of the modern bow and crossbows. The main users will be the Night Elves and the High Elves though there will be other users as well. These weapons are as complex as Guns in some respects but are better maintained and easier to train with so in those races who are using guns, bows and crossbows offer an alternative. Plus they can be used for SPEC OPs work since they are easier to conceal if one is trained on how to assemble and disassemble them.

Armor is a rather unique challenge since it is already obvious that Leather and Cl0oth will not be available due to the presence of powerful weapons in the field. So in this case, the magic wielders will be allowed to wear a special line of Combat suits that are similar to the Combat Hardsuits worn by the ME characters but are customized to allow them to use magic. In that sense, the armor suits will be imbued with special features to allow the safe channeling of magic in battle so don't expect to see Cloth or Leather Armor in the field. The other classes who do not use magic will be able to wear various armors that range from light to heavy. There will be Plate Armor like armors but these are reserved to Heavy Shock Troopers, Commandos, or Body Guards, these can also be seen when one goes to certain outposts.

All in all, Armor is still there but is fundamentally different from the armor of WOW and also has different functions than those of ME Armor.

4. **Will there be half Humans, half Elves, half Dwarves, half Gnomes, half Draenei, and half Worgen?**

In light of said question, the answer is yes, there will be beings who are born from unions by different members of the Alliance races. But don't expect things to be just that simple. Humans for example in this story, just like in Mass Effect have a diverse gene pool so they might have a higher success rate to have children with other members of the Alliance. But that does not mean that the children are born with no difficulties, that is because the various races have many differences, not just in form or appearance, but also genetics, biological processes, culture, customs, family values, and of course the kinds of magic that they can attempt. This will also mean that those who are born of unions might have a unique set of skills that are earned from one side of the family and weaker versions of skills from the other side of the family.

Just for example's sake, say a Draenei and a Human have a child, the child might have some features that his/her mother that might be more dominant, say the skin tone of a human, but have the same horn growths though not of the same length. The child might also favor a particular set of magical powers as well which might be different from those used by either parents or on occasion a certain path that one of the parents might favor. Now if we are talking of a Draenei with a Night Elf, it might be different as well, like having the long ears of his or her Night Elf parent, the fleshy tendrils of the Draenei parent, an affinity for Druidic Magic or Holy Magic.

5. **Will there be the characters we all know and love in WOW in this story, even the ones we hate?**

In answer to that, yes, Varian Wynn will be there, Jaina Proudmoore will be there, Muradin Bronzebeard will be there, Tyrande Whisperwind will be present, and the others will be present. However, their stories will be different and their classes might be altered to boot to suit with the new story and world that they are now part of. This way we can see how they will play their parts in the new world that they are part of. Now before I start getting questions about them, keep in mind that since I have been working only the bare bone details and I have a LOT of reading to do, I will not elaborate on them all yet so don't ask me about the changes.

I'll get there soon enough.

The ME cast will also be there and they will have substantial changes done to them while retaining some of their ME roots. This will also carry on in the sequels of the story should I get there.

6. **What race will Shepard be? And will Shepard be a man or woman?  
><strong>

This is a serious question to which I can say is that I am still going to come up with a poll, but I still believe that Shepard would be better off as a human, still I leave that up to the ones who send me their suggestions on the polls. As for Shepard's gender, that is also going to be determined in the polls so send them my way. Also if you are interested to know if Shepard will be a half being, then I will add the possible options in the poll as well.

7. **What Class will Shepard be?**

That too will be determined on the poll since I will include the classes as well.

8. **Will the romance options of ME be there or will there be some new additions?**

The answer is there will be some new additions, depending on the votes placed on Shepard's gender, race, and class, I will be making some new additions, Ashley and Kaidan will be there though they will be different from the ME versions, Liara will be there as well so we have what one can call the canon ME romances, though I might try having Tali in early. I will include other romance candidates from the Alliance races who join up with Shepard to deal with the threat of Saren and the Reapers once they appear. In the case of ME2 when we get there, I will add the original casts with different stories behind them and some of the Alliance romances as well to see what I can cook up.

Let's just say that you won't be limited to just three people to romance majorly as was in ME or ME2. And before someone asks me if I will try to have Shepard have MORE than one partner, I will let the readers decide as well as me doing research on the various WOW races to learn their views on marriage and relationships.

9. **Is the Systems Alliance part of the Citadel as in ME or will they be independent?**

Answer to that is the Systems Alliance is independent and as such are the rival galactic power in the galaxy. That does not mean that they oppose the Citadel completely as they will be having their own reasons for remaining independent. They also have the political, military, and economic muscle to be independent and they do maintain trade and non aggression treaties with the Citadel. Naturally though they will be watched by the Citadel and you can bet that there will be some 'unofficial' conflicts there.

10. **What is the status of Cerberus in this story?**

I already guessed that a lot would ask about this one, in answer to that, Cerberus is still around but with a lot of differences as they are actually founded by the Alliance as well as supported by them. And that means that they are not Pro-human, but more of a specially listed arm of the Alliance Covert perations division.

I will say nothing more than that though I can state that the leader, old 'The Illusive Man' is somewhat different than his ME counterpart as his history will definitely be different.

11. **Will the other races be there?**

If you are referring to Dragons and the like, then yes, but they will not be seen just yet and they will need to be properly introduced before they become mainstream. You can bet one thing though, a LOT of eyebrows will be raised in the Citadel once they meet them.

12. **Will the Horde be around?**

That's still up for debate since the focus was using the WOW Alliance as the replacement for the ME Systems Alliance. I'll figure something out if the demand for having the Horde and the characters therein is high. But don't expect them to suddenly appear just like that.

13. **What about the Old Gods or the Burning Legion?**

Still working on them so I will make the changes when I can, but I will try to include them somehow without ruining the whole situation that Shepard and company find themselves in.

14. **When will this story be made?**

I will do it when I can have the time and did all the relevant data.

...

If there are other concerns, then I will be happy to hear them. But keep in mind that I will not yet be making this story so don't think that I will be making this yet. I have WAY too much on my plate.

Hope that this will be enough for all of you who are eager to see this story in action.


End file.
